videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Heroes: Multiteam Edition
Sonic Heroes: Multiteam Edition is the third Sonic Edition game, after Shadow the Hedgehog: Extented Edition and Sonic Generations: Ultimate Edition. It is like Sonic Heroes but with more teams. Teams Each team has a speed, fly and power character. Each character's special abilities are listed after the character. Only Team Babylon's members can perform tricks in the story/challenge mode, but everyone can perform them in the multiplayer game Extreme Gear Race. Besides the effects mentioned here, each Team Blast also defeats nearby enemies and damages the boss more than regular attacks. Every Tornado attack except Blaze's can turn out torches but only Espio's ability to do so is useful in gameplay. Team Sonic *'Speed:' Sonic the Hedgehog: Light Dash, Triangle Jump **'Tornado Attack:' Blue Tornado *'Fly:' Miles "Tails" Prower *'Power:' Knuckles the Echidna: Lighting torches (not used in normal gameplay) *'Team Blast:' Sonic Overdrive: Gives Sonic a special attack for a limited time. *'Normal mission:' Reach the goal *'Extra mission:' Reach the goal in a certain amount of time *'Leader:' Sonic the Hedgehog Team Sonic's levels are the normal levels and they have a normal difficulty. Team Dark *'Speed:' Shadow the Hedgehog: Light Dash, Triangle Jump **'Tornado Attack:' Black Tornado *'Fly:' Rouge the Bat *'Power:' E-123 Omega: Lighting torches *'Team Blast:' Chaos Inferno: Freezes time for a limited time. *'Normal mission:' Reach the goal *'Extra mission:' Defeat 200 enemies *'Leader:' Rouge the Bat Team Dark's levels are more difficult. Most of the levels are about the same length as Team Sonic's, though some levels, such as Bullet Station, have entire sections not included in Team Sonic's levels. Team Rose *'Speed:' Amy Rose: Propeller Hammer **'Tornado Attack:' Tornado Hammer (activates Propeller Hammer) *'Fly:' Cream the Rabbit *'Power:' Sticks the Badger: Boomerangs *'Team Blast:' Flower Festival: Gives invincibility for a limited time and increases every character's level by 1. *'Normal mission:' Reach the goal *'Extra mission:' Collect 200 rings *'Leader:' Amy Rose Team Rose's levels are easier and shorter than Team Sonic's levels. Usually their levels start at the same point or later than Team Sonic's, but their version of Bullet Station starts at an earlier point. They usually have 2 levels in an area, except for the first area, where they have 3 (one of them is Sea Gate, which is identical to the version in the practice mode, including Omochao's speeches). Team Chaotix *'Speed:' Espio the Chameleon: Invisibility, Ninja Stars (while invisible), Triangle Jump **'Tornado Attack:' Leaf Swirl (turns invisible/normal) *'Fly:' Charmy Bee: Activating mechanical flowers (single player only) *'Power:' Vector the Crocodile: Hammer Down *'Team Blast:' Chaotix Retical: Gives rings for every enemy defeated for a limited time. *'Normal mission:' Complete a certain task *'Extra mission:' Complete the task with an extra requirement or complete a more difficult version of the task *'Leader:' Vector the Crocodile Team Chaotix's levels are the most unique out of the original four teams in various ways. They skip sections using Charmy's ability to activate mechanical flowers that teleport them elsewhere. Their missions are usually about finding certain things. Their levels also contain unique sections not seen in the others' levels or add twists to the sections (especially in Mystic Mansion). Team Sol *'Speed:' Blaze the Cat: Lighting torches **'Tornado Attack:' Flame Tornado *'Fly:' Silver the Hedgehog: Light Dash *'Power:' Marine the Raccoon *'Team Blast:' Ultimate Mashup: Gives Silver the ability to stun enemies and attack them with psychokinesis for a limited time *'Normal mission:' Reach the next level *'Extra mission:' Complete a certain task *'Leader:' Blaze the Cat Team Sol is the only new team that doesn't have to be unlocked (unless you count Team Rose as a new team because they have a new member). Like Team Chaotix, Team Sol has levels with special twists. In the story mode, they complete each level of an area as one complete level instead of multiple parts like the other teams (they still play the levels separately in the challenge mode). They also have one additional level for each area. They don't have a normal access to special stages and instead, Special Stage is one of their additional levels. Sometimes, their extra missions only contain part of the level as the mission has to be completed in a certain area. Team Sol's levels contain more vehicles, and not just the bobsleighs. Some examples of their unique vehicles include ships, trains and air planes. Team Babylon Unlocked By unlocking the Extreme Gear Race in multiplayer *'Speed:' Jet the Hawk: Speed Type Tricks, Triangle Jump (multiplayer only), Float (multiplayer only) **'Tornado Attack:' Green Tornado (multiplayer only) *'Fly:' Wave the Swallow: Fly Type Tricks *'Power:' Storm the Albatross: Power Type Tricks *'Team Blast:' Extreme Blast: Slows down time and increases Jet's speed, gives Wave more points for each trick or makes Storm immune to attacks for a limited time (single player and Extreme Gear Racing), gives each team member an Extreme Gear for a limited time, making them faster and giving them higher jumps (multiplayer) *'Normal mission:' Win an Extreme Gear race *'Extra mission:' Perform a certain trick or series of tricks (in a limited time) *'Leader:' Jet the Hawk Team Babylon's members are about Extreme Gear racing. Unlike the other teams, Team Babylon's levels only feature one character. Like Team Sol, they also have 3 levels in each area. They don't have any bosses. Team Babylon's extra missions feature certain tricks that can also improve normal gameplay. Team Adventure Unlockable *'Speed:' Tikal the Echidna: Triangle Jump, Float **'Tornado Attack:' Chao Tornado *'Fly:' E-102 Chaos Gamma *'Power:' Big the Cat: Body Press *'Team Blast:' Ancient Chao Blast: Turns Tikal into a pink orb, making her faster and giving her the ability to skip certain obstacles for a limited time *'Normal mission:' Reach the goal *'Extra mission:' Find every key *'Leader:' Tikal the Echidna Team Adventure's levels are slightly harder that Team Rose's but still easier than Team Sonic's. Their levels often contain larger areas with less enemies. Some of the gates that are opened by defeating enemies in Team Sonic's and Dark's levels are opened by hidden switches in Team Adventure's levels. Their boss fights are replaced with special levels where the team members have to find ancient things (the longest of these is Robot Storm). Team Mystery Unlockable *'Speed:' Honey the Cat *'Fly:' Ray the Flying Squirrel *'Power:' Mighty the Armadillo *'Leader:' Mighty the Armadillo Team Hooligan Unlockable *'Shooting:' Fang the Sniper *'Bombs:' Bean the Dynamite *'Punching:' Bark the Polarbear *'Normal mission:' Defeat battles *'Leader:' Fang the Sniper Team Hooligan is the only team in the game that doesn't have the typical speed, fly and power types (even though Bark is close to being a power type character). Because of that, they are not available in multiplayer mode. The team has levels that involve a lot of fighting. Team Classic Sonic Unlocked by getting all A Ranks with Team Sonic *'Speed:' Classic Sonic: Light Dash, Spin Dash **'Tornado Attack:' Blue Tornado *'Fly:' Classic Tails *'Power:' Classic Knuckles: Climbing *'Team Blast:' Sonic Overdrive: Gives Sonic a special attack for a limited time. *'Normal mission:' Reach the goal *'Extra mission:' Reach the goal in a certain amount of time *'Leader:' Classic Sonic They are like Team Sonic except that their gameplay is in 2D and the time limit in their extra missions might differ by a few minutes. They are not available in multiplayer mode. Team Sonic Boom Unlocked by getting all A Ranks with Team Rose *'Speed:' Boom Sonic: Light Dash, Air Dash **'Tornado Attack:' Boom Tornado (activates Air Dash) *'Fly:' Boom Tails *'Power:' Boom Knuckles: Climbing, Arm Swing *'Team Blast:' Sonic Overdrive: Gives Sonic a special attack for a limited time. *'Normal mission:' Reach the goal *'Extra mission:' Reach the goal in a certain amount of time *'Leader:' Boom Sonic They are like Team Sonic except that their levels are less speed based and require more obstacle solving skills. Because of this, their time limits in the extra missions are longer. They are not available in multiplayer mode. Team Super Sonic Unclocked by unlocking the Last Story *'Speed:' Super Sonic **'Tornado Attack:' Blue Tornado *'Fly:' Super Tails *'Power:' Super Knuckles *'Team Blast:' Super Sonic Power *'Normal mission:' Defeat Metal Overlord *'Leader:' Super Sonic Team Super Sonic is a team that is only playable in final battle of the Last Story. Unlike the other teams, they fly all the time. Team Metal Unlocked by completing the Last Story *'Speed:' Metal Sonic: Light Dash, Triangle Jump, Propeller Hammer, Invisibility **'Tornado Attack:' Dark Blue Tornado (activates Propeller Hammer and turns invisible/normal) *'Fly:' Tails Doll: Haunting nearby enemies *'Power:' Metal Knuckles: Digging short cuts, lighting torches *'Team Blast:' Metal Madness Metal Sonic transforms into his Metal Madness form for a limited time, making him faster, giving him the ability to fly and damaging any enemy he touches *'Normal mission:' Reach the goal *'Leader:' Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Team Metal is the most powerful team in the whole game. Their levels are the same as the Super Hard Mode levels in the original game (the characters' various abilities make them easier). They are also the only team without any extra missions. They are not available in multiplayer due to being OP. Levels The levels are mostly same as in Sonic Heroes, but some teams have additional levels or lack certain levels. Only the objectives unique missions are listed. Ocean Area *Sea Gate **'Team Sonic' (Partice mode only) **'Team Rose:' Normal mission **'Team Sol:' Normal mission, extra mission (activate Team Blast and use Silver's ability to move a crate) **'Team Babylon (as Wave):' Normal mission, extra mission *Seaside Hill **'Team Sonic:' Normal mission, extra mission (5 minutes) **'Team Dark:' Normal mission, extra mission **'Team Rose:' Normal mission, extra mission **'Team Chaotix:' Normal mission (find 10 hermit crabs), extra mission (find 20 hermit crabs) **'Team Sol:' Normal mission, extra mission (TBA) **'Team Babylon (as Jet):' Normal mission, extra mission (surfing - using water shortcuts) **'Team Adventure:' Normal mission, extra mission **'Team Metal:' Normal mission *Ocean Palace **'Team Sonic:' Normal mission, extra mission (5 minutes) **'Team Dark:' Normal mission, extra mission **'Team Rose:' Normal mission, extra mission **'Team Chaotix:' Normal mission (find a Chao), extra mission (same without being detected by the enemies) **'Team Sol:' Normal mission (with a time limit of 15 minutes because the ocean is rising), extra mission (use Triangle Dive on 15 fans) **'Team Babylon (as Storm):' Normal mission, extra mission **'Team Adventure:' Normal mission, extra mission **'Team Metal:' Normal mission *Egg Hawk **'Team Sonic:' Boss fight **'Team Dark:' Boss fight **'Team Rose:' Boss fight **'Team Chaotix:' Boss fight **'Team Sol:' Boss fight **'Team Adventure:' Normal mission City Area *Grand Metropolis **'Team Sonic:' Normal mission, extra mission (5 minutes) **'Team Dark:' Normal mission, extra mission **'Team Rose:' Normal mission, extra mission **'Team Chaotix:' Normal mission (defeat all enemies), extra mission (same in 8 minutes) **'Team Sol:' Normal mission, extra mission (complete the tasks in the two small areas after the grinding section) **'Team Babylon (as Jet):' Normal mission, extra mission (grinding tricks) **'Team Adventure:' Normal mission, extra mission **'Team Metal:' Normal mission *City Course **'Team Sol:' Normal mission, extra mission (win a race against a racecar) **'Team Babylon (as Storm):' Normal mission, extra mission *Power Plant **'Team Sonic:' Normal mission, extra mission (9 minutes) **'Team Dark:' Normal mission, extra mission **'Team Rose:' Normal mission, extra mission **'Team Chaotix:' Normal mission (defeat 3 turtle robots), extra mission (defeat 5 turtle robots) **'Team Sol:' Normal mission, extra mission (save the trees from Eggman's robots) **'Team Babylon (as Wave):' Normal mission, extra mission **'Team Adventure:' Normal mission, extra mission **'Team Metal:' Normal mission *City Top **'Team Sonic:' Boss fight against Team Rose (called Team Rose) **'Team Dark:' Boss fight against Team Chaotix (called Team Chaotix) **'Team Rose:' Boss fight against Team Sonic (called Team Sonic) **'Team Chaotix:' Boss fight against Team Dark (called Team Dark) **'Team Sol:' Boss fight against Eggman Nega (called Nega Skyscraper) **'Team Adventure:' Normal mission Casino Area *Casino Park *Bingo Highway *Pinball Match *Robot Carnival Canyon Area *Rail Canyon *Bullet Station *TBA *Egg Albatross Jungle Area *Frog Forest *Lost Jungle *TBA *TBA Haunted Area *Hang Castle *Mystic Mansion *TBA *Robot Storm Airship Area *Egg Fleet *Final Fortress *TBA *Egg Emperor *Metal Madness *Metal Overlord Multiplayer Multiplayer levels can be unlocked after completing levels in the story mode. The original multiplayer games from Sonic Heroes return, but new games are also introduced. This time, up to 4 players can play at once. Every game has a 2-player and a 4-player mode. If 3 players play 4-player mode or if 1 player plays 2-player mode, the remaining team(s) will be controlled by the game. Some games also have a 3-player-mode. In 2-player mode and a 4-player mode where 2 teams work together, the players can choose between a single match and best out of 3. Action Race In this game, 2-4 teams try to reach the goal as quickly as possible. Modes: *2 teams vs *3 teams vs *4 teams vs Levels: *Seaside Hill *Grand Metropolis *BINGO Highway Team Battle Unlockable In this game, teams have to knock all members of the opposite team off the arena. Modes: *2 teams vs *4 teams tournament *2 teams co-op vs 2 teams co-op Levels: *City Top *Casino Ring *Turtle Shell (Ocean Palace) Special Stage Unclockable In this game, teams have to catch the Chaos Emerald before another team does. If nobody catches the Emerald in time, the one closest to it wins. Modes: *2 teams vs *3 teams vs *4 teams vs Levels: *Special Stage 1 *Special Stage 2 *Special Stage 3 Extreme Gear Race Unlockable In this game, teams have to race each other using Extreme Gears. Unlike most other multiplayer games, in this game, only one character is controlled at a time. Modes: *2 players vs *3 players vs *4 players vs *2 players co-op vs 2 players co-op (the players on the same team control characters from the same team - contains 2 levels and a 3rd tie-breaker level if necessary played by a player of choice) Levels: *TBA (Speed) *TBA (Fly) *TBA (Power) Trivia *This is the first game where Marine the Raccoon is playable and the first game outside the Sonic Riders series where Storm the Albatross is playable. **This is also the first modern Sonic game where Mighty and Ray are playable. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games